Bored
by lalalala72
Summary: What's up with Clare? Read to find out! I'll elaborate more on the title in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I took my seat at the Dot, waiting for Fiona to come. God, she only lived a block away, what is taking so long? I motioned for Peter to come over to my table, I didn't have to patience to wait for Fi anymore, I'm way too hungry. "Hey there little Edwards."

I gave him a smile, no time for small talk. "I'll take a cheeseburger and some fries." He wrote that down. I comtemplated in my mind if that would satisfy my hunger or not. I decided no. He started to walk away, but I stopped him. "And maybe some onion rings. With a coke."

"Geeze Clare, you ordering for five, or just yourself?" He gave me a smile, so I knew he wasn't implying that I was fat.

"Ha. Ha. I happen to be very hungry today."

"First meal of the day?" He asked me as he walked behind the counter, grabbing a cup for my coke.

"No, actually. I already had breakfast. And maybe a little lunch." His eyes widened a little and I gave him a small laugh.

"Well, that's good. In my opinion, you and Darcy were always a little underweight. Speaking of, have your heard from Darcy?" There we go, the repetitive famous question.

"No, she can only e-mail so much. I haven't heard from her in about a month now." I saw the sadness come to his face and he handed me my coke, walking back to prepare my food. I heard a bell ding, and turned to the door to see Fiona walking in. I waved to her and she smiled. Me and Fiona were practically inseperable now, which is a weird match, I know. I used to think so too.

It started when she first took a liking to Adam. She used to always come to me for advice. Soon enough, the advice wasn't just about Adam. She told me that she was lonely and needed a good friend in her life. I told her the same and then she asked me to go shopping. The rest is just like a teenage drama show, I suppose. "You'll never guess what I bought you!" Yeah, this happens a lot. At first, I tried refusing her gifts, but I soon realized that buying people presents made her happy. So of course I obliged.

She took out a box that revealed a gorgeous necklace with an all diamond dove hanging off of it. I took it from her hands and examined it, jaw dropping to the ground and all. "Fi, this is beautiful!"

"Go ahead, put it on." I smiled at her and took it out of the box, trying my best to clasp it myself, but failed massively. "Here." She took the ends of it and I lifted up my hair. "There we go." I straighted it out and turned for her to see it. She gave me a huge smile. Something that she liked more that buying people presents, was seeing them actually use them.

She reached into her bag and pulled out another box. "Fiona, I can't take anything mo-" But she cut me off before I could finish.

"Who said this was for you, greedy." I raised an eyebrow at her as she opened the box. It was the same exact necklace. "One for me, one for you. Now help me put this on." This time, I clasped it for her. It blended right in with her, her beauty overpassing the shine. But I can imagine that with me, the necklace stood out.

"Here you go Clare." Peter said as he placed my food on the table and walked away.

"Jesus Christ Clare!" She reached for an onion ring, but I slapped her hand away a little. "What? This can't all be for you."

Oh, but it was. And I did plan on eating every single crumb that falls from this food. "I promise I'll order you some food too, I'm just, hungry." I tried to think of the best way to word it without making me sound fat.

"Alright, alright." I could feel her eyes on me as I devoured my food, but I didn't care, I was too hungry. It was silent for a few minutes as I ate. "Have you talked to Eli lately?"

I shrugged my shoulders, maybe he's part of the reason I'm so hungry. I tend to eat when I'm depressed. "No. Not since the, you know, incident." That's what I like to call it, avoiding actually telling anybody that I slept with someone who was not my boyfriend.

"I see." She said lightly, obviously at a loss for words.

I reached for an onion ring, putting some ketchup on it before ripping a piece off and shoving it into my mouth. At first, it was good. I liked it, but after a moment, I couldn't stand it. I instantly shot out of my chair and ran to the trash can, retching out that nasty taste. I felt Fiona's presence next to me and she grabbed my hair, so I could avoid getting sick on it.

I picked my head up and tried to smile at her, but now had the gross taste of barf in my mouth, and it was pretty hard to even pretend to be happy when you taste that. I walked over to the counter and paid Peter before grabbing my bag and walking out of the Dot.

Fiona walked next to me, and it was silent for a moment. "Where do you want to go now?" I asked her. I thought we were going back to her apartment, but we missed the turn.

"To the drug store."

I stopped walking for a moment and stared at her. She got the hint, and turned to look at me. "Why would we be going there?"

She walked up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. I obliged, although I was still a bit confused. "We're going to get you a pregnancy test."

**Tell me if you like it or not! I do plan on continuing Meet the Parents, but I have a bit of writer's block at the moment, so this is my side story!**

**5 reviews = Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

How did I get here? That's really my only question. How did I get to be the girl that's standing in line at the pharmacy, buying a pregnancy test? Fiona's so non-chalant about this, I don't understand. Quite frankly, I'm at a total and complete loss for words. I mean, what could I really say at a moment like this? In a few minutes, I'm going to be back at Fiona's apartment, peeing on a stick. Minutes after that, that very stick is going to reveal to me whether I'm pregnant or not. But I can't be. Girls like me just don't get pregnant this young.

"Fi, I don't-" Before I could tell her that I wanted to wait on the test, she sshed me, paying for it and grabbing my hand, pulling me out of the store.

I was silent for the walk back to her place, silent when we walked through her door, lost in my thoughts. She pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "I'm here for you, I promise." She whispered quietly and I shook my head knowingly.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said, mostly to myself as I opened the box up and took the test out. I studied it for a moment.

Fiona, obviously knowing that I was confused, walked over and pointed out the important parts of it. "Alright, you pee on this part right here," She grabbed the stick and held the pink spot on it. "And in five minutes this part right here," She then touched a semi-electronic looking part. "will tell you your fate."

I gave a chuckle. My fate? That sure is an odd way to put it. I began to unzip my skirt and squat down at the toilet, but realized Fiona was still here. "Turn around, Fi."

"But I need to know-"

"I cannot pee with your eyes on me." She laughed a little before holding her hands up in defense and turning around. I did as I was told and, you know, peed on the stick. "Alright, done." I said as I pulled my skirt up and laid the gross stick on the counter. She turned back around, and for what felt like forever, we stared at it, motionless, speechless.

"So if it is you know," She paused, not taking her eyes off of the test. "Postitive, who's the lucky guy?"

I rolled my eyes, Fiona seemed to be fine with my situation. Good thing though, I need a rock. "It would have to be Eli's." I whispered, almost inaudibly. She nodded her head in response.

For a while, me and Eli had a good thing going on. We liked each other, sure, but the timing was just never right. We were just friends, it never went past a couple of harmless kisses here and there. Until one night, we were bored. Just one night of boredom led to me ending up in his bed. Good girls don't do that. He tried calling me, waiting at my locker, but I just couldn't be near him anymore. I haven't talked to him since.

And now, I'm sitting in my best friend's bathroom, staring at this stick that I peed on, awaiting the results to find out if I'm carrying his child or not. "How long has it been?" I asked her.

She picked her phone up and looked at the clock, "3 minutes." I couldn't take the wait anymore, I slid down the wall and hugged my knees, placing my forehead on the tops of them. I felt her presence next to me, so I picked my head up. "We're going to get through this, don't worry. On the bright side, you might not even be pregnant!" I gave her a glare and she picked her hand up. "Cross your fingers."

She tried comforting me for the remainder of the time, maybe even more than that, who knows. "It's time." I heard her say, in more of a sing-song voice.

I stood up and picked up the test. "2 bars, that-that's good right?" I stuttered, knowing the answer is not what I wanted to here.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm afraid not, Clare." We stood there for what felt like hours, just hugging. It was exactly what I need right now, just a hug. "When are you going to tell him?" She whispered to me, and I finally felt my eyes well with tears.

"Well isn't that the million dollar question?" I said back, laughing through my tears at the irony of all of this.

"I can go with you, if you want." I thought about this. It would be much, much easier for me. But it would also make me look weaker, and that was the last thing that I wanted right now.

"Thanks, Fi. But it's just something I need to do alone."

There was silence for a moment when she pulled away from our hug. "I understand." I gave her a smile and one last hug, before wiping my tears away, grabbing my bag, and setting off on my journey to Eli's.

**So, do you like it, or no? Personally, I think that Fiona and Clare should be friends on the show and that she should join the misfits. My life would be complete then. **

**5 reviews = Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked at my slowest pace to Eli's house, not looking forward to our next conversation. I had a little bit of time to think though, which is the slight upside to choosing to walk. I could knock on his door and tell him that we need to talk. I could drown the entire thing out, making me saying it not be as awkward. Or, I could use Adam's method: rip the bandage. Either way, he's got to know. I feel like I've been walking for hours, I'm not even sure if I'm going the right way. All I know is that I need to take a break.

I saw a small park with a few benches, and decided to reside there until I gained enough energy to walk the remaining 5 blocks. I put my head in my hands as soon as I sat down. One stupid mistake. It ruined everything that meant anything to me.

While thinking, I got an idea in my head: Have Eli come to the park instead of me walking to his house. My mood instantly changed at my eureka moment and I pulled my phone out. I went through my contacts until I reached him, pressing call, all the while managing to keep a smile on my face. I heard the ringing stop, and I knew someone had picked up, but it was silent. "Hello?" I decided to say the first word, making it somehow more awkward.

"Clare?" He said questioningly.

I nodded my head, but then realized that he could see that through the phone. I laughed at my own stupid judgement for continuing. "Yeah. Listen, I think we should talk."

He let out a sigh, of relief I suppose. That would not last once he got here. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to call." There was a pause, I think he was waiting for me to talk, but I suddenly didn't have the nerve to anymore. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm-" I thought about my words before I let them loose, considering I could never take them back if I ever wanted to. "I think we should talk in person."

"That sounds great. Where at? Do you want to come over? Cece and Bulldog miss you." He let out a small laugh, as did I. Cece and Bullfrog were his very welcoming parents, they're everything I wish my parents were. I missed them too.

"Actually, I'm at this park. It's a few blocks away from your house, but I don't-"

He cut me off, reading my mind. "I know which one it is, I'll be there in a few minutes." I nodded my head again, but before I could correct myself this time, he'd already hung up.

I shook my head. "I don't know if I can do this." I whispered to myself. I comtemplated praying to God, hoping he would change this. I thought twice about it though: seeing as how I'm not a statistic, I don't think he'd go for my prayers. I laughed again, my thoughts are pretty funny. I basically fiddled my with my fingers until he came up to me. When I saw him approaching though, I though about making a run for it. Maybe move to the U.S. until I gave birth, surprise him with the baby. At the moment, it sounds like a great idea. But I knew how unrealistic it was.

"What are you laughing at, Blue Eyes?" I got chills, full on chills. That's the first time I've heard his voice, besides over the phone, in almost 2 months.

"Nothing, just getting lost in my thoughts, as always." He stood in front of me, hands in his pockets, like they usually are. "Listen, I think you should sit down for this."

The smile that he had, now disappeared and he had a look of worry on his face. He took the seat next to me, putting his hand over mine, making me blush. For a moment, I forgot about everything that's happened between us. I got lost in this never-ending sea of love, as corny as that sounds. That's how I feel.

But the feelings quickly dispersed as I remembered my reasoning for arranging this meeting in the first place. I looked into his eyes and tried to decide how to tell him. "Rip the bandage or drown it out?" I said out loud accidentally.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, something he does when he's confused.

God, I have to get this over with. "I'm pregnant."

**Alright, some of you are confused because of what I said in the first chapter. In this story, Eli was never her boyfriend. They were never official. That's why I said 'someone finding out that I slept with someone who was not my boyfriend.' After posting it on here, I realized how you may be confused, I understand. Sorry about that, hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.**

**5 Reviews = Chapter 4! **

**Oh, thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/put this story on alert. Every time I see something knew, I get happier! Lol. And sorry for such a short chapter :/ I'll try to make the next one extra long!**


End file.
